


ME!

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Blaine teaches kindergarten and invites his husband for a classroom sing-a-long
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	ME!

As Kurt parks the car, he turns around in his seat. 

“Best behavior, promise me.” 

“Yes, daddy. I’ll be so good,” Carolina says. “I promise.” 

Carolina was only a few years older than the kids in her papa’s class. She had just turned 7 last month. Her elementary school, which was the district closer to their apartment, was also Blaine's place of employment. Blaine actually preferred to not work at the same school his daughter went too. He didn’t want her teachers to treat her different because her dad was their co-worker. 

The man sitting at the front desk had been expecting their arrival. 

“I assume you know how to find your husband’s room?” he says, after greeting them. 

“Yes!” Carolina exclaims. 

“Inside voice, please,” Kurt tells her. “And we do. Thank you.” 

As they approached the room, Kurt heard Blaine telling the group of 4 and 5-year olds about their special guest. 

“This sing-a-long is extra special because he’s on Broadway,” Blaine says. “Yes, Nathan.” 

“Is that the theater place you told us about?” 

“Yes, exactly! Good memory,” Blaine replies. “Now, he’s also my husband.” 

“Because boys can love boys,” a little girl interrupts. 

“Correct,” Blaine says. “So, be on your best behavior.”

Kurt knocks on the doorway and peers into the classroom. He stands there until Blaine looks up at him. 

“Hey everyone!” he greets. “I hope it’s okay but I brought another special guest with me.” 

Carolina was busy hiding behind her daddy’s legs, out of sight. 

“Rachel?” Blaine mouths. 

“This is our daughter, Carolina,” Kurt introduces. “Carolina, come on.” 

He takes her hand and walks her into the room. She waves shyly. 

“Hi sweetie,” Blaine says, squatting down to kiss her temple. 

She giggles and seems to warm up to the room now that she’s with both of her dads. 

“Now.” Blaine stands up and claps his hands together. “Who remembers which song we’re performing today?” 

Several kids raise their hands. One girl is inching off her chair desperate to answer. So, Blaine calls on her. 

“Ashley?” 

“ME!” she shouts. 

“That’s right. Now, who can tell me who sings this song?” 

Blaine calls on a boy named Daniel. 

“It’s two singers,” Daniel reminds him. 

“That’s right!” Blaine says. “What do we call a song with two singers?” 

“Duet!” the class answers. 

“Excellent. So, who are our singers?” 

The class seems to think about this for a while. Kurt smiles and heads over to Blaine’s desk with Carolina to ready the music. She hands him the CD and sits on his lap while he works. 

Eventually, the class is able to answer all of Blaine’s questions about the song. Blaine shuts the door knowing they’re going to get loud and he wants to minimize disturbing the other classes as much as he can. 

“How’s it going?” he asks Kurt. 

“We’re ready when you are, papa!” Carolina tells him. 

“Perfect.” 

Blaine tells the class to come up to the front of the room to their “dance floor” and Kurt presses play before going them. Taylor Swift’s voice rings out on the speakers. 

_I promise that you'll never find another like me_

Kurt grabs Carolina’s hands and spins her around. Her pink and purple dress twirling up around her. She laughs when he pulls her close and starts swaying their bodies. 

The other kids are happy jumping around, singing some of the words that they know. 

_I'm the only one of me  
Baby, that's the fun of me  
You're the only one of you  
Baby, that's the fun of you  
And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e_

Slowly, Carolina creeps away from her daddy to join a circle of girls. They are all holding hands moving up and down as a unit occasionally falling to the floor. Kurt watches as they graciously accept his daughter into their group. Then, he moves across the dance floor to find a new dance partner. 

Blaine standing among several of his kindergartners who are pulling his arms in two different ways. Not in a way that would harm him but Blaine looked like he could use from help. 

“Do you mind if I cut in?” Kurt asks. 

The kids look a little confused. “He wants to dance with me,” Blaine explains. 

They look up at Kurt then to Blaine and nod. 

Kurt takes his husband’s hand and spins him around just like he had done with Carolina. When the bridge of the song comes up, Blaine breaks away to shout: “Hey, kids!” to which they shout back “Spelling is fun!” 

Blaine laughs. “We’ve been practicing that all week.” 

_Girl, there ain't no I in "team"_  
But you know there is a "me"  
And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" 

Even though they had no business slow dancing to such a fast-paced song, Kurt was leaning his head against Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I love you, you know?” 

He felt Blaine grip his body tighter. “I love you so much. Let me promise you something,” Blaine says. 

“What’s that?” 

“I promise that nobody’s gonna love you like me.” 

Kurt pulls away in laughter and hits his shoulder. “I take it back, I hate you. You’re way too cheesy for me.” 

“But,” Blaine says. “I’m the only one of me. Let me keep you company.” 

“Awful,” Kurt replies. “Just awful.” 

“Well, I promise that you’ll never find another like me.” 

“I know that’s true.” Kurt smiles. 

Blaine grins back. “Do you love me?” 

“Nobody’s gonna love you like me.” 

This time, Blaine laughs.


End file.
